


Raindrops

by Kuroi_Nezu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime si rende conto troppo tardi che avrebbe potuto tenere Cersei solo per sé. Renly sviluppa una strana ossessione nei confronti di suo fratello Stannis. Jon ha l'occasione di rivedere dopo tanto tempo Robb. Bran e Rickon devono unire le forze per ricostruire la loro casa. Brynden non riesce a farsi capire da Hoster. Theon è preso dai complessi di inferiorità rispetto a sua sorella Asha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A mistake I realized too late

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sento in dovere di ringraziare prima di tutti [dylan_mx](http://dylan-mx.livejournal.com/), che, nonostante fosse contraria a questo dilagare di incest e non amasse particolarmente GoT, ha avuto la forza di betare questa storia <3 Anche se probabilmente ora non si azzarderà neanche ad iniziare a seguire la serie ç_ç  
> Altro ringraziamento a [skyearth85](http://skyearth85.livejournal.com/), che ha realizzato questa meraviglia di [podfic](http://www.mediafire.com/?j72z5iqb5cw3cb5) che merita tanto amore e riconoscenza da parte mia <3  
> Tra le altre cose, se non si fosse capito, questa storia partecipa alla quarta edizione del [Big Bang Italia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/) <3  
> Baci e abbracci :3

** 1\. A mistake I realized too late [Jaime/Cersei] **

< Di nuovo.>

Jaime serrò il pugno così forte da sentire le unghie conficcarsi dolorosamente nella carne, ma non disse niente; non osò alzare lo sguardo dalla pagina incartapecorita che aveva di fronte, si limitò semplicemente ad inghiottire un grumo che gli serrava la gola e riprovò.

< “Le montagne a nord e ad est di Castel Granito si estendono dalle coste occidentali…>

La sua voce suonava piatta e inespressiva, ma dentro di lui c’eratutto tranne che calma. “Sto andando bene, no?” si disse mentre continuava la noiosissima lettura e, ad ogni parola, il suo cuore si gonfiava di orgoglio. Ma finché rimaneva concentrato sul suo lavoro se la cavava bene, il problema si presentava quando, per qualsiasi ragione, si distraeva…

< “… e a est della Forca verde, sulla costa occidentale, si erge la città di _Seragad_ …”>

Si accorse troppo tardi del suo errore, ormai quel nome – sbagliato – gli era sfuggito di bocca; si bloccò, distogliendo gli occhi verde smeraldo dal libro di geografia dei Sette Regni appoggiato sul tavolo. Il pavimento della biblioteca non gli era mai parso così interessante.

Suo padre non disse niente, non che avesse bisogno di parole per far capire al piccolo che si era accorto del suo errore: Jaime poteva percepire il suo sguardo glaciale fisso sulla sua testa, intento a trapanargli il cranio per scoprire cosa ci fosse di così sbagliato nel suo erede.

< Non mi risulta che esista una città di nome Seragad.> Il tono di Tywin Lannister era lapidario e il figlio non riuscì a sopprimere il brivido che gli corse lungo la schiena.

< Seagard.> bisbigliò nel tentativo estremo di correggersi, ma era troppo tardi.

< Di nuovo.> ripeté il signore di Castel Granito e il bambino fu costretto a ricominciare, terrorizzato all’idea di invertire ancora qualche lettera. Gli occhi gli bruciavano, sia per la vergogna che sentiva sia perché erano ore che era costretto a fissare le pagine giallastre di quell’antico tomo. Non osava guardare da nessun’altra parte, per paura di incrociare lo sguardo del padre, quel verde striato d’oro che aveva la capacità di mostrargli di riflesso tutti i difetti che lui non s’accorgeva neanche di avere.

Quando il maestro era andato da lord Tywin per comunicargli che Jaime non riusciva in nessun modo a leggere correttamente, il piccolo si era sentito sollevato: non che facesse apposta ad invertire le lettere, ma, di certo, avrebbe preferito cavalcare ed esercitarsi con la spada piuttosto che perder tempo a tentare di decifrare i libri che si trovava davanti, uno più noioso dell’altro. Si era illuso per qualche ora, fino a quando il maestro non gli aveva comunicato di recarsi ugualmente in biblioteca all’ora prestabilita.

Peccato che, seduto accanto al tomo aperto, Jaime avesse trovato suo padre in persona e da quel momento aveva rimpianto le ore passate con il suo precedente istruttore – cosa che non aveva mai ritenuto possibile.

Le ore trascorse in quella biblioteca erano diventate un inferno, un tormento senza fine. Il primo giorno suo padre l’aveva guardato con quegli occhi terribili e la sua voce, come al solito, non ammetteva repliche. < Continueremo così, ogni giorno, fino a quando non leggerai come si deve.> L’unico modo per salvarsi era cercare d’imparare e Jaime si era sforzato in ogni maniera. Purtroppo non era mai abbastanza.

Jaime non ricordava, nella sua breve vita, di aver passato così tanto tempo con suo padre, ma di queste nuove attenzioni non ne era certo felice. La presenza di quell’uomo, per lui quasi un estraneo, lo metteva in agitazione. Avrebbe voluto confidarsi con Cersei, abbracciarla e chiedere conforto, ma a causa delle lezioni private che Tywin gli impartiva il tempo per sua sorella si era drasticamente ridotto.

La tensione che accumulava in quella biblioteca la sfogava negli esercizi di scherma e di equitazione, discipline in cui si sentiva veramente a proprio agio. Quando montava in sella ad un cavallo sapeva di essere il migliore: neanche suo padre sarebbe riuscito a trovare una pecca su quel versante. Peccato che suo padre non lo vedesse mai all’opera, era come se quelle ore passate sui libri fossero già un tempo esageratamente lungo da dedicare a suo figlio.

*

La luce della luna filtrava attraverso le grandi vetrate del corridoio, lasciando intravedere ogni braciere spento, ogni arazzo alle pareti, ogni ostacolo sul suo cammino. Cersei camminava piano, silenziosa come un’ombra, a piedi nudi: non era la prima volta che s’inoltrava nel castello di notte, anzi. Quella strada avrebbe potuto farla ad occhi chiusi se non fosse stato che doveva per forza passare di fronte alla camera di suo padre: quando si avvicinava a quella porta di legno massiccio le veniva il batticuore e ogni suo movimento le pareva produrre un rumore assordante.

Ma la camera di Jaime era su quello stesso piano e lei non poteva farci nulla; avanzò lentamente, misurando ogni passo, le orecchie tese a recepire il ben che minimo fruscio nel silenzio tombale in cui quelle stanze erano immerse. Eccolo, quel pavimento di pietra gelida che lei conosceva così bene, proprio lì, di fronte alla porta di Tywin Lannister. Cersei trattenne il fiato.

Era come se lo sguardo di suo padre, freddo come le mura che lo circondavano, la seguisse in ogni suo movimento. Di certo era una sensazione strana, a lei in genere piaceva quando quell’uomo la fissava, quando le dedicava un po’ del suo tempo, ma in quella situazione la piccola avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di non farsi scoprire: lord Tywin avrebbe fatto domande e non era affatto uno stupido, lui. Avrebbe capito tutto e sarebbe andato su tutte le furie.

La bambina si scrollò di dosso quei pensieri scuotendo la testina bionda e si fece coraggio. Un passo, un altro, un altro ancora… quella porta così minacciosa si allontanò pian piano da lei. Nell’ultimo tratto accelerò il passò e finalmente la camera di Jaime fece capolino dietro l’angolo del corridoio. Non avrebbe fatto alcun rumore, Cersei lo sapeva già. Silenziosa come un’ombra, sgusciò dentro.

C’era un’aria pesante dentro quella stanza, di chiuso e sudore. Cersei si guardò attorno, gli occhi verdi che si abituavano pian piano al buio. Sentiva un fruscio continuo di lenzuola e coperte e flebili rumori, come gemiti soffocati. Quando finalmente riuscì a vedere, si avvicinò al letto del fratello, da dove proveniva tutta quell’agitazione.

La fronte di Jaime era imperlata di sudore, la testa si muoveva di lato a scatti, i capelli d’oro che si sparpagliavano sul cuscino come un’aureola. Cersei gli sfiorò un braccio, studiando con attenzione quella figura così uguale a lei: stava sognando ed evidentemente era un vero incubo.

< Jaime.> sussurrò lei, ma il gemello non rispose se non con un ansito più elevato degli altri. Lo richiamò, un po’ più forte, scuotendolo e finalmente i suoi occhi si aprirono, così uguali ai suoi, ma in quel momento pieni di paura.

Senza dire nulla, le gettò le braccia al collo e la strinse a sé. Cersei sorrise. Da giorni non poteva stare con il fratello quanto avrebbe voluto a causa di quelle lezioni di lettura che il lord suo padre impartiva regolarmente al figlio maschio. Un po’ lei invidiava il suo gemello: per quanto amasse stare con lui, l’idea di passare così tanto tempo con Tywin la entusiasmava. Suo padre era un uomo duro, certo, ma era pur sempre suo padre e tutto quello che lei desiderava era essere al suo fianco e renderlo fiero. Cosa che in genere le riusciva, vista la velocità con cui imparava tutto ciò che la septa le insegnava: sorridere, essere amabile, avere sempre le parole giuste al momento giusto, proprio quello che una vera lady doveva essere in grado di fare.

Ma Jaime pareva del parere opposto. < Come stai?> sussurrò lei, abbracciandolo ancora più forte. Lui la guardò, i volti così vicini che i loro nasi identici si sfioravano: aveva l’aria spossata, il viso pallido e ancora lucido per il sudore. < Non voglio più andarci.> Il silenzio inghiottì la sua dichiarazione, mentre Cersei gli accarezzava i capelli con dolcezza.

< Non ci torno più in quella stupida biblioteca. Non voglio.> Lei non disse niente, ma entrambi sapevano che questo non era possibile, che il giorno seguente il piccolo sarebbe stato puntuale come un orologio davanti al suo tomo impolverato. Perché nessuno, né lord né servo, poteva disubbidire a Tywin Lannister.

Restarono abbracciati, accarezzandosi, fino a quando Jaime non si fu calmato. In silenzio la bambina sgusciò fuori dalla stanza e tornò in punta di piedi in camera sua, chiedendosi perché suo fratello non fosse felice di stare al fianco del lord loro padre.

*

Erano passati anni da quella notte e solo allora Cersei si rendeva conto di quante cose fossero cambiate. Jaime sapeva leggere alla perfezione, ora, ma questo importava ben poco, visto che tutto ciò che doveva fare al momento era sfoggiare la sua nuova armatura e impugnare una spada. Ed entrambe le cose gli venivano particolarmente bene.

Anche lei era cambiata, lentamente, ma era cambiata. Non era più la ragazzina pronta a qualsiasi sacrificio per rendere onore a suo padre e dimostrargli di essere perfetta, anzi: i lunghi periodi di permanenza dell’uomo ad Approdo del Re avevano reso lord Tywin quasi un estraneo, fino al punto che, in quel momento, tutto ciò che la ragazza poteva fare era odiarlo dal profondo del cuore. Lo odiava, perché le stava portando via Jaime.

Non aveva pianto né aveva dato di matto, scaraventando oggetti per la stanza e distruggendo tutto ciò che le capitava sotto mano: era rimasta ferma, impassibile, indossando la maschera che le avevano insegnato a portare. Era la lady di Castel Granito, in fin dei conti, non poteva comportarsi come una mocciosa isterica. Ma in cuor suo avrebbe volentieri dato alle fiamme il mondo intero.

Aveva provato a dire la sua, però, a suo padre, misurando bene le parole, facendogli capire quanto avrebbe sofferto nel separarsi dal suo gemello, ma la risposta di lord Tywin era stata tutto tranne che rassicurante. < Presto, se tutto va bene, ci raggiungerai anche tu ad Approdo del Re, come sposa di Rhaegar Targaryen.> Questo l’aveva distrutta ancor di più, se possibile: l’unico uomo che voleva nella sua vita era Jaime. Ma questo al lord suo padre non sembrava importare.

Jaime venne da lei poco prima di partire, l’armatura che scintillava alla luce del sole, i capelli come oro puro, gli occhi due smeraldi. Era bellissimo, il cavaliere che ogni fanciulla sognava di trovare. Ed era suo. < Mi mancherai, dolce sorella.> le sussurrò mentre le sfiorava le labbra.

Lei gli strinse il polso, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. < Suvvia, non fare quella faccia distrutta. – fece lui sfiorandole la guancia col dorso della mano. – Ci rivedremo presto.> < Sì, presto… – replicò Cersei e il suo sguardo pareva che bruciasse. – Ma sarò al fianco di un altro uomo.>

*

Ma non era al fianco di Rhaegar, quando la rivide. Alla sua sinistra c’era un giovane possente, alto, estremamente attraente, i capelli neri come l’inchiostro e gli occhi d’un azzurro brillante. La figura di Robert Baratheon si stagliava imponente, ma Jaime non poté reprimere un tremito di rabbia, la tentazione di estrarre la sua spada e affrontarlo a duello quasi incontrollabile.

Durante la cerimonia non staccò gli occhi da sua sorella, sperando di intercettare il suo sguardo, di rammentarle silenziosamente che lui era lì, accanto a lei, e ci sarebbe sempre stato. Ma lo sguardo di Cersei era vitreo, fisso dinnanzi a lei. Sopportò in silenzio ogni momento di quella lunghissima tiritera, compreso il momento in cui la spinsero verso la camera nuziale, Robert – re Robert – già abbastanza brillo da barcollare vistosamente scoppiando in risate che facevano rimbombare le mura.

Jaime aveva serie difficoltà a sopportarlo: quando sfiorava sua sorella, avrebbe voluto alzarsi e tagliargli le mani con la sua lama, quando invece si dimostrava troppo attratto da alcune servette o altre donne, il ragazzo sentiva l’irrefrenabile impulso di punire colui che si faceva beffe della sua Cersei deridendola di fronte a tutti.

Ma tutti attorno a lui erano entusiasti della nuova coppia reale e gli unici a rimanere seri erano lui ed Eddard Stark. Gli occhi grigi dell’uomo del Nord non si staccavano mai dalla figura di Robert, malinconici come non mai. Forse per la sorte di sua sorella, Lyanna Stark, ragionò Jaime, o forse per altre ragioni. Ricordò quel momento fatidico, quando Stark era entrato nella sala del trono in sella al suo cavallo e l’aveva trovato seduto sul trono.

Forse non avrebbe dovuto farsi da parte, continuò a riflettere, avrebbe dovuto restare ben seduto su quello scranno e difenderlo con la propria lama già insanguinata. Se lui fosse diventato re, se fosse stato lui il liberatore che il popolo aspettava da tempo, sua sorella non avrebbe dovuto subire quelle umiliazioni. Forse non avrebbe neanche dovuto sposare un altro: in fin dei conti un re fa quel che vuole, no? Jaime l’avrebbe presa come sua legittima sposa, come altri re Targaryen prima di lui avevano sposato le loro regali sorelle, e nessuno si sarebbe scandalizzato più di tanto.

Una vita vissuta allo scoperto, lui e lei e i Sette Regni da governare e nessuno a giudicarli per quel che facevano. Oh, l’avrebbe voluta una vita così, avrebbe fatto di tutto per ottenerla, ma il momento gli era sfuggito tra le mani senza che se ne rendesse conto. Osservò sua sorella mentre le porte della camera nuziale si chiudevano dietro di lei e del suo legittimo sposo. La osservò e capì di aver perso la più grande occasione della sua vita e che la colpa era solo sua.


	2. Got a storm inside me and it makes me mad

**2\. Got a storm inside me and it makes me mad [Renly - > Stannis]**

Renly lo sapeva che suo fratello non aveva preso bene la notizia, ma in tutta sincerità non poteva importargli di meno. L’assedio era finito, erano salvi, tutti salvi grazie all’intervento di Eddard Stark, e lui, il piccolo di casa, era stato nominato lord di Capo Tempesta, che secondo logica avrebbe dovuto andare in eredità a Stannis.

Ma suo fratello maggiore non aveva commentato; a sentire quella novità la sua mascella si era fatta un po’ più rigida, gli occhi blu notte erano rimasti immobili, l’espressione impassibile. Aveva l’aria di un vero condottiero, Renly non poteva fare a meno di pensarlo: alto, capelli nero inchiostro, barba appena accennata sulle guance e sul mento, occhi duri, fisico da guerriero. Se non fosse stato di pietra anche il suo cuore, il piccolo Baratheon era certo che il suo fratellone avrebbe fatto furore tra le dame, proprio come Robert.

Ma Stannis era Stannis e non sarebbe mai cambiato, ormai tutti se n’erano fatti una ragione. Renly non si era certo aspettato che si congratulasse con lui dopo che Robert aveva, senza alcun motivo apparente, consegnato quella che era la residenza storica della loro casata a lui, dimenticandosi allegramente che il primo in linea di successione era Stannis. Suo fratello non era mai stato un ipocrita e nessun vuoto complimento era giunto da lui. Tutto ciò che gli aveva detto, con la sua solita espressione corrucciata, era che sarebbe partito quattro giorni dopo, il tempo di sistemare le sue ultime faccende, ora che la guerra era finita, e organizzare il viaggio per mare.

Il bambino ripensò ancora una volta al viso di suo fratello mentre gli comunicava la sua partenza: non una luce nei suoi occhi, non un singolo indizio che tradisse quello che provava, niente di niente. A Renly dispiaceva che se ne andasse, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di trattenerlo. La felicità di essere nominato lord della fortezza era stata solo in parte guastata dalla necessità di separarsi dal suo fratellone, colui che aveva resistito all’assedio dei Tyrell con forza, aveva difeso quelle mura palmo dopo palmo, si era nutrito di ratti per non venire meno al compito che Robert gli aveva affidato.

Renly avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo, avrebbe voluto dirgli che gli dispiaceva di doversi separare da lui, che gli sarebbe mancato. Avrebbe voluto, ma ogni volta che gli si avvicinava per confessarlo, la voce gli moriva in gola e lo sguardo duro di suo fratello lo incatenava al pavimento.

Stannis era un’isola inospitale ed era difficile amarlo per quel che era. L’unico che sembrava riuscirci senza problemi era quel contrabbandiere, quel Davos giunto quando ormai le ultime speranze erano morte e gli uomini di Capo Tempesta si domandavano se avrebbero dovuto mangiarsi l’un l’altro per sopravvivere.

Il piccolo Baratheon ammirava quel contrabbandiere, ora reso cavaliere da suo fratello. Pareva un uomo come tanti, ma aveva avuto un coraggio da leoni per rischiare pelle, barca e carico pur di portare agli assediati le sue cipolle. Ed era leale, Renly poteva vederlo nei suoi occhi: lo sguardo che Davos Seaworth riservava a Stannis era di riconoscenza, ammirazione e qualcosa che il bambino non riusciva ad identificare.

< E’ proprio il colmo: lui è sempre con Stannis, non ha alcun problema a dirgli tutto quello che pensa e io, che sono suo fratello, non riesco neanche a ringraziarlo.> si disse il ragazzino, scuotendo la testa nera come il carbone e osservando dei ragazzotti che si sfidavano con spade spuntate nel cortile. No, quello non era certo un comportamento degno del lord di Capo Tempesta, decise. Sarebbe andato dal fratellone e avrebbe chiarito la faccenda.

Le mura dell’unica torre di Capo Tempesta riecheggiavano delle grida di felicità di un gruppo di soldati, che per festeggiare la fine della guerra avevano alzato un po’ troppo il gomito. Stannis non l’avrebbe permesso, ma non era lui il lord ora. Renly proseguì imperterrito, evitando i capannelli di cavalieri e ragazzotti che esultavano con toni assai vivaci. Più si avvicinava alle stanze di suo fratello e più i rumori sfumavano, fino a lasciare un silenzio assoluto: nessuno aveva bevuto così tanto da sfidare l’intolleranza del secondogenito della casa Baratheon.

Ma quando si trovò di fronte alla porta della camera di suo fratello, Renly si accorse che qualcosa non andava: la porta era leggermente socchiusa e le sue orecchie, nel silenzio di tomba, poteva percepire qualcosa, qualcosa che non riusciva ad afferrare. Diede una spintarella al legno di fronte a sé e diede furtivo un’occhiata: non c’era nessuno in vista, ma il rumore era più udibile adesso e proveniva da una stanza secondaria.

Il ragazzino sgusciò dentro, furtivo, facendo ben attenzione a dove metteva i piedi. Era stato ben poche volte negli appartamenti di suo fratello e non era mai riuscito a memorizzare quali lastre non calpestare per non fare rumore. Ma, fortunatamente, riuscì ad avvicinarsi alla seconda stanza senza che la sua incursione fosse scoperta.

Il rumore era più evidente e Renly comprese anche dove l’aveva già sentito: era il suono tipico che proveniva dalla stanza di Robert, generalmente, ma anche da qualsiasi angolo buio ed appartato della fortezza, ove uomini e prostitute s’intrattenevano l’un l’altro. Il piccolo era sbalordito: Stannis era l’intransigenza fatta persona e mai lo aveva visto con una donna né dimostrava il benché minimo interesse.

Preso dalla curiosità, il ragazzino si sporse con ogni cautela, pronto a ritirare la testa e darsi alla fuga nel momento in cui fosse stato scoperto. Ma la scena che gli si presentò davanti cancellò dalla sua mente ogni piano di fuga. Renly rimase a bocca aperta mentre fissava suo fratello con la schiena al muro, il respiro ansante e le mani che si muovevano rapide sul corpo della persona di fronte a lui. Che non era una prostituta, come aveva ipotizzato il ragazzino: era Davos Seaworth.

Nella mente del giovane Baratheon quegli attimi diventarono ore, come se tutto ciò che lo circondava fosse immerso in una gelatina che ne rallentava i movimenti: vide suo fratello affondare una mano tra i capelli castani del nuovo cavaliere, vide i suoi occhi blu notte illuminarsi, vivi come quando l’uomo si trovava in battaglia. Le bocche dei due si unirono, una, due, tre volte, fino a quando Renly perse il conto e si ritrovò ad osservare senza fiato quei due che si baciavano con forza, denti pronti a lasciare segni sulle labbra dell’altro. Anche quello per Stannis era una guerra.

Vide Davos inginocchiarsi di fronte a suo fratello, slacciargli le braghe con fare quasi reverenziale, titubante come se temesse di essere respinto da un momento all’altro. Ma l’eroe di Capo Tempesta non pareva avere alcuna intenzione di mandarlo via. Il ragazzino non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso: non l’aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni, gli occhi chiusi, la nuca appoggiata alla parete, lasciando scoperto il collo, il pomo d’adamo che andava su e giù, a singhiozzi. Al posto dei gemiti che Renly era abituato a sentire dalla camera di Robert c’erano solo sussulti, sospiri rochi, spezzati e il rumore della bocca di Seaworth sulla pelle dell’altro.

Ad un certo punto, all’improvviso, Stannis aprì gli occhi e il piccolo sentì le gambe diventare molli, non più in grado di sostenerlo: erano così diversi da quelli freddi e duri di suo fratello, così diversi che per un attimo si chiese se non si trattasse di un’altra persona. Doveva andarsene, Renly lo sapeva, un minuto di più e non avrebbe retto.

Sgusciò fuori dalla camera, giù, lungo il corridoio, il volto del secondogenito Baratheon scolpito nella mente. Arrivò nelle sue stanze come una furia e sbatté la porta alle sue spalle, mettendosi a camminare come un pazzo per la stanza. Era questo ciò che non riusciva a cogliere nello sguardo di Seaworth? Questo che non aveva mai capito? Ma com’era possibile? Tra tutti, suo fratello era sempre stato integerrimo su ogni singola questione, quella del decoro in primis. Perché, allora? E come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima?

L’idea di essere stato tenuto all’oscuro di tutto, di non aver compreso subito la situazione lo mandava in bestia. Se l’avesse saputo Robert… Renly deglutì: se qualcuno, chiunque all’infuori di lui, ne fosse venuto a conoscenza, Stannis l’avrebbe ucciso. O avrebbe ucciso Seaworth. Quando c’era il suo onore in gioco, il piccolo Baratheon sapeva che suo fratello diventava capace di tutto. Ma non era quello che voleva lui: punire ser Davos, che li aveva salvati da una morte orribile, era l’ultima cosa che voleva che accadesse.

Si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, ma non giunse ad alcuna risposta. Quella notte ci mise ore per riuscire ad addormentarsi e anche quando scivolò nel sonno, ciò che vide fu il volto di suo fratello, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca dalle labbra screpolate leggermente aperta.

*

Erano passati anni da quella sera e Renly aveva avuto serie difficoltà a dimenticare l’accaduto. L’unica cosa certa era che aveva scelto di mantenere quel segreto, per non voler coinvolgere ser Davos, a cui era tuttora grato, e per non scatenare l’ira di suo fratello. Ma spesso, molto più spesso di quanto non volesse ammettere, Stannis gli tornava in mente, così come l’aveva visto quella sera.

Una volta passato il suo sedicesimo compleanno, Renly ricevette una lettera da Approdo del Re da parte di suo fratello Robert, che lo invitava a prender parte al concilio ristretto del re dei Sette Regni. Il ragazzo ne era più che entusiasta, anche se se lo aspettava: già Stannis era uno dei consiglieri del re, lui aveva semplicemente dovuto aspettare di diventare un uomo fatto, secondo la legge.

Giunse dopo pochi giorni alla capitale, pronto a godersi le delizie che quella ricca città offriva. Per tutto il tragitto si assicurò con cura di non far vagare la propria mente verso l’argomento “fratello maggiore che non vedo da anni, ma che continua a tormentarmi nei miei sogni”: meno ci pensava, meglio era e farsi guastare il viaggio non era certo il suo obbiettivo. Cenò al fianco di suo fratello Robert, facendo onore alla tavola e intrattenendo gli altri commensali con il suo fascino. Andò a dormire con la testa leggera e completamente vuota, certo che il materasso di piume che lo attendeva gli avrebbe consentito di addormentarsi all’istante.

Ma i suoi sogni non erano quelli che sperava. Stannis era lì, sempre e comunque, il petto asciutto in bella mostra, gli occhi che scintillavano. Ma non c’era Davos di fronte a lui, c’era Renly stesso.

Non sapeva se era sogno o realtà, ma sentì un’ondata di calore invaderlo mentre le labbra di suo fratello, secche e screpolate, si chinavano su di lui sfiorandogli il collo, la spalla, le guance, la bocca. C’erano mani sul suo dorso, mani dalle dita callose, più abituate a maneggiare una spada che a toccare un altro essere umano, ma in quel momento gli parvero semplicemente perfette mentre gli afferravano con una stretta ferrea i fianchi. Ci sarebbero stati lividi, il giorno dopo, ma a Renly l’idea piacque assai.

< St…> provò a chiamarlo, ma il suo nome si trasformò in un gemito quando l’altro gli morse la clavicola, non tanto da fargli male, ma abbastanza da lasciargli il segno. Non c’era incertezza nelle suoi movimenti, solo quella fredda precisione del condottiero, quella che ti fa individuare il punto debole dell’avversario e che ti permette di calare la lama nel momento giusto.

Per Renly, che non aveva mai affrontato di persona una vera battaglia, quella sensazione era più esaltante di qualsiasi cosa. Si spinse contro il fratello e sentì la barba dura, corta ed ispida contro la sua guancia. Poi quelle mani corsero in basso, sotto i vestiti, e il ragazzo non capì più nulla.

Quando si svegliò la mattina seguente il letto era un groviglio di coperte inondate di sudore. O almeno il giovane sperò che fosse solo sudore. Fu una gran fatica alzarsi, cercare di mettere in ordine i propri pensieri e prepararsi ad affrontare il mondo che lo attendeva oltre quella porta. Il pensiero del concilio ristretto lo colpì con la forza di un martello da fabbro: ci sarebbe stato anche Stannis, al concilio. Avrebbe dovuto fissarlo negli occhi e non far capire che dentro di lui era in atto una vera e propria guerra contro se stesso.

Aveva sempre saputo che la sua ossessione per il fratello non era normale, ma aveva imputato il tutto al trauma giovanile. Una persona così integra come il secondogenito dei Baratheon, insomma, chiunque sarebbe rimasto sconvolto da una scena come quella che si era trovato di fronte! Ma più notti passavano e più Renly si rendeva conto che non poteva essere solo colpa di quell’episodio.

Indossò uno sfavillante abito verde scuro, con cervi dorati ricamati, e uscì dalle sue stanze. Comunque andassero le cose, lui avrebbe affrontato suo fratello a testa alta.

O almeno queste erano le sue intenzioni fino a che non prese posto sulla sedia a lui destinata e non alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo che gli stava di fronte. Bocca corrucciata sotto l’accenno di barba, occhi cupi e indecifrabili, espressione perennemente seria. Era esattamente come lo ricordava, dopo tutti quegli anni, forse solo con qualche capello in meno. Renly si chiese cosa avesse fatto di male perché i sette dei lo tormentassero in quella maniera.

*

Non era servito a niente. Più ci pensava più sentiva l’amaro in bocca, la rabbia che montava, una furia senza fine: non era servito a niente. Aveva provato in ogni modo a non pensare a lui, ma il risultato era stato l’esatto opposto. Non c’era notte in cui suo fratello non facesse capolino nella sua testa e cominciasse a dare sfoggio di sé. Renly era certo che sarebbe impazzito molto in fretta

Specie ora che anche da sveglio quelle immagini lo tormentavano. A volte accadeva che, seduto al suo posto durante le riunioni del concilio ristretto, i suoi occhi vagassero su Stannis e il suo cervello li seguisse in grande fretta, perdendo la cognizione del tempo, del pudore e del dovere.

Ormai Varys doveva aver dedotto quanto c’era da dedurre, dannazione a lui. E probabilmente anche Ditocorto sapeva, gli unici due ad essere in grado di seguire contemporaneamente la voce grave di Jon Arryn e le reazioni degli altri consiglieri. Per fortuna che Pycelle era troppo vecchio per accorgersi addirittura di che veste indossasse, mentre il Primo Cavaliere era fin troppo intento a tentare di salvare il reame dalla bancarotta e da Robert stesso per prestare attenzione al nuovo arrivato. E Stannis… Renly non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se avesse capito.

Davos Seaworth era sempre al suo fianco. Ogni volta che li vedeva assieme, mentre passeggiavano in cortile o discutevano a voce bassa nel porticato, il ragazzo non poteva evitare di sentire un moto di rabbia e gelosia che gli avvampava in petto. C’erano momenti in cui avrebbe scambiato volentieri la sua nobiltà con le umili origini di quell’uomo, pur di stare accanto al lord della Roccia del Drago.

Ma Renly non si era rifugiato in quei sogni imbarazzanti, fantasticando come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta. Aveva deciso che, dato che erano nuovamente sotto lo stesso tetto dopo diversi anni, poteva approfittare della situazione per riallacciare i rapporti con Stannis, ma anche quella era stata una cocente delusione. Aveva provato in ogni modo ad essere gentile, a non contraddirlo, a penetrare quella dura corazza che l’uomo indossava costantemente, ma i risultati erano stati più che deludenti.

A lui non restava che osservarlo sconsolato mentre le sue labbra si serravano in una linea sottile, severa, gli occhi gli scavavano l’anima, la voce, brusca, che lo salutava con distacco, chiamandolo “lord Renly”. Di giorno l’odiava con tutto il cuore, la notte, in sogno, si lasciava andare ad ogni suo desiderio, urlando il suo nome come se fosse l’unica parola che conosceva.

Dopo due mesi di quella tortura si prese una pausa. Un viaggio per distrarsi, un modo per staccare da quella situazione così angosciante. E dopo il primo ne seguì in secondo e via dicendo, meta dopo meta, tappa dopo tappa: a corte si diceva che la vita della capitale fosse troppo noiosa per il giovane lord Renly. A lui quelle voci non importavano, pensassero pure quel che volevano.

Finché un giorno non conobbe lui, quel moccioso tanto impertinente quanto splendido. Gli piacque dal primo istante, ma gli piacque ancor di più quando scoprì che si trattava di un Tyrell; lo invitò ad Approdo del Re. Presto sarebbe diventato cavaliere, non dubitava di questo, ma gl’interessava più che altro osservare il volto di Stannis mentre il suo caro fratellino si legava sempre di più alla famiglia che aveva assediato Capo Tempesta, che li aveva costretti alla fame, che aveva sfidato i Baratheon.

Robert pareva essersi dimenticato completamente degli sforzi di suo fratello, visto che accolse il giovane a braccia aperte, ammirandone l’abilità nel combattimento e l’indole fiera. Renly sorrise quando vide un lampo di sdegno passare negli occhi di Stannis. “Ecco, bravo. Soffri un po’ tu, adesso”. Lui non aveva dimenticato di essere stato costretto a nutrirsi di gatti, cani e ratti, di aver patito con i suoi uomini le pene dell’inferno. Gli sguardi che rivolgeva al giovane Loras erano di puro odio e Renly ne era più che soddisfatto.

Anche la prima volta che si ritrovò da solo con Loras, nei suoi appartamenti privati, il pensiero volò per un istante al fratello: si chiese se avrebbe sofferto nel vederlo in quella situazione con un Tyrell, se l’avrebbe preso come un insulto ai suoi sforzi e all’onore della famiglia. Decise di sì e sorrise mentre si chinava a baciare il ragazzo. Sperò con tutte le forze che la porta si spalancasse. Sperò con tutte le sue forze che Stannis lo vedesse in quel momento. E continuò a sperarlo nonostante gli anni che passavano.


	3. The shadow behind you

** 3\. The shadow behind you [Robb/Jon] **

Quando il Vecchio orso gliel’aveva comunicato, Jon aveva pensato che si trattasse di uno scherzo e anche di pessimo gusto, un vera presa in giro. Volevano farlo illudere di poter rivedere i suoi parenti per poi sbattergli in faccia la realtà? O era un modo per verificare la sua effettiva lealtà ai Guardiani della Notte? Avrebbe dovuto rifiutare, per dimostrare di essere un vero confratello dell’ordine? Eppure quella di Mormont non era una proposta, ma un comando a tutti gli effetti.

Avrebbe dovuto consegnare un messaggio di massima urgenza per il nuovo re Robb Stark, che ancora guerreggiava all’altezza del Tridente. Un messaggio così importante da non fidarsi di un corvo, che poteva essere intercettato o disperdersi. Jon invece era in grado di difendere quel pezzetto di carta e se stesso, specie con Spettro al suo fianco. Un viaggio rapido, silenzioso e pulito, andata e ritorno e poi su, oltre la Barriera, alla ricerca di suo zio Benjen e degli altri ranger dispersi. Ma ancora, Jon non riusciva a crederci.

Aveva una mezza idea che ci fosse lo zampino di Sam dietro a tutto questo, visto il suo sorriso smagliante mentre lo osservava sellare il cavallo più veloce che avevano al forte. < In realtà spero che tu possa tornare presto. – gli aveva confidato la notte prima della sua partenza – Senza di te mi sento molto meno al sicuro, anche se ora nessuno mi tormenta. Specie ora che Thorne non è più qui.>

Snow non stentava a credere alle sue parole, visto che Samwell aveva paura della sua stessa ombra, ma lui non aveva poi così fretta di tornare tra i suoi nuovi fratelli. Moriva dalla voglia di rivedere Robb e sentiva che non avrebbe risparmiato il suo cavallo per giungere più in fretta da lui.

< Mi raccomando, Snow. – l’aveva redarguito il Vecchio orso – Torna.> E così Jon Snow, il bastardo di Winterfell, era partito in sella alla sua cavalcatura, Lungo Artiglio sulla schiena e l’enorme meta-lupo al suo fianco.

Il viaggio sembrava non finire mai; fosse stato per lui, Jon avrebbe dimezzato le soste che era costretto a fare, ma Spettro aveva difficoltà a stargli dietro e il cavallo reclamava il suo meritato riposo. Se non voleva rischiare di proseguire a piedi, il ragazzo non poteva far altro che fermarsi.

Man mano che scendeva lungo la Strada del Re, udiva sempre più voci riguardo il giovane condottiero che teneva testa e vinceva sulle forze dei Lannister. C’era chi asseriva, più che convinto, che il ragazzo Stark combattesse cavalcando un enorme lupo dal manto grigio scuro, mentre altri ripetevano che era lui stesso il lupo e si trasformava a suo piacimento.

Jon ascoltava divertito quelle voci, chiedendosi come avrebbe reagito Robb se le avesse sentite. Probabilmente sarebbe rimasto a bocca aperta e, dopo quell’attimo di sbalordimento, si sarebbe fatto una bella risata.

Il suo viaggio a sud portava anche altre comodità: dopo tutto il freddo a cui aveva dovuto abituarsi, il clima temperato delle regioni inferiori era decisamente gradito e i letti delle locande ove si fermava per la notte erano molto più comodi di quelli del forte. L’unica pecca in tutto questo era che non poteva tenere Spettro con sé.

In genere il meta-lupo non si avvicinava ai centri abitati, ma la prima notte passata in una locanda Jon aveva avuto diversi problemi a convincere l’animale a restare tra gli alberi. Di certo un essere della sua stazza avrebbe spaventato cameriere e clienti e inoltre avrebbe dato troppo nell’occhio.

Già i suoi abiti attiravano fin troppi sguardi: non era usuale vedere un guardiano della notte, così giovane poi, lontano dalla Barriera. Ma Jon agiva in maniera troppo tranquilla per poter sembrare un disertore e nessuno lo aveva mai infastidito, anzi, era già rarissimo che qualcuno gli rivolgesse la parola.

Anche quando arrivò all’altezza del Moat Cailin l’accoglienza non fu delle più cordiali: il nero dei suoi abiti non era molto apprezzato dai combattenti dell’esercito di re Robb, era stato chiaro fin dal primo momento. Un uomo dalla faccia scavata e senza un orecchio sputò con tutta la cattiveria possibile nel vederlo arrivare e mentre gli passava davanti borbottò parole dure nei suoi confronti. Alcuni lo dileggiarono, altri ancora gli mandarono contro insulti d’ogni genere, sperando che gli estranei se lo portassero via.

< Non abbiamo feccia per i corvi!> gli urlò contro un cavaliere, tutto bell’impettito nella sua armatura. Jon non si lasciò scoraggiare e proseguì verso l’interno dell’accampamento; un uomo, dalla mole notevole e privo di due falangi, lo guidò ugualmente dal nuovo re, gettando occhiate incuriosite e preoccupate a Spettro, che trotterellava al suo fianco, il muso teso ad annusare l’aria. Il quartier generale del giovane Stark era una normalissima tenda, contraddistinta solo da due guardie al suo ingresso. Mentre giungevano nei pressi dell’entrata, lady Catelyn uscì.

La donna lo fissò, una luce strana nei suoi occhi, un misto di speranza, stupore, paura. Se Jon avesse potuto leggerle nel pensiero, avrebbe scoperto che non era lui che la donna vedeva al momento, ma il giovane Eddard Stark, pronto a marciare fianco a fianco con Robert Baratheon. Ma fu solo un attimo. Poi lady Catelyn lo riconobbe per quel che era – il bastardo di Winterfell, la macchia di disonore dell’ormai defunto lord del Nord – e i suoi lineamenti tornarono freddi e indifferenti, l’espressione che gli rivolgeva nella maggior parte dei casi. < Mia lady.> borbottò lui accennando ad un inchino, ma lei gli passò affianco senza degnarlo di un secondo sguardo.

Con Robb invece fu tutta un’altra storia. Il suo enorme accompagnatore l’aveva annunciato come un semplice messaggero dei guardiani della notte ed era evidente che il re si era aspettato un membro anziano o un attendente, chiunque, ma non lui. Gli occhi si dilatarono per lo stupore mentre Jon faceva il suo ingresso nella tenda; la bocca rimase leggermente aperta, mentre le parole di benvenuto che si era preparato gli si bloccavano in gola.

Gli ci vollero un paio di istanti per ricomporsi. < Grazie, Umber, puoi andare.> ordinò con un cenno all’uomo che aveva scortato il suo fratellastro fin lì. C’erano altre persone in quella tenda, notò Snow, tutti lord di grande rilevanza e tutti dall’aria corrucciata; il ragazzo ne riconobbe alcuni dallo stemma ricamato sul farsetto, ma della maggior parte non sapeva proprio niente.

< Jon.>

< Robb.>

Con lo stesso fare perentorio ed irremovibile con il quale il re aveva congedato Umber, il ragazzo si voltò verso i suoi consiglieri. < Miei lord, vogliate scusarmi…> Fu una sensazione stranissima osservare tutti quegli uomini, di gran lunga più anziani ed esperti di lui, inchinarsi rispettosamente e uscire uno alla volta dalla tenda, senza osare discutere l’ordine. Jon li osservò attentamente, uno per uno, ma ciò che vedeva dipinto sui loro volti era rispetto e lealtà per il loro giovanissimo leader.

Ma c’era un’eccezione. Al guardiano della notte si bloccò il respiro nel vederlo: occhi pallidi, duri, crudeli, faccia indecifrabile, astuta, pericolosa. Prima di uscire l’uomo, che per tutto il tempo era stato alle spalle di Robb, scoccò al re uno sguardo che Jon non riuscì a comprendere, ma non gli sfuggì il sorriso terrificante che aleggiò per un istante sulle sue labbra.

Attesero che anche l’ultimo lord uscisse, uno di fronte all’altro, immobili. Poi, non appena la tenda si chiuse con un fruscio, Robb percorse a grandi passi i pochi metri che li separavano e strinse Jon in uno dei suoi abbracci da mozzare il fiato. Per il bastardo fu come se tutto il calore che aveva lasciato a Winterfell per il freddo della Barriera tornasse in lui, una vampata che aveva difficoltà a controllare. Stark si era fatto crescere la barba, notò lui, e ora quella peluria rossiccia pungeva contro la sua guancia glabra.

Un rumore gutturale fece voltare i due: accanto alle loro gambe Vento grigio e Spettro si strusciavano uno contro l’altro, dandosi lappate sul volto e annusandosi a vicenda. Robb sorrise, raggiante e stanco come non mai. A Jon faceva uno strano effetto vederlo con una corona sul capo, ma anche suo fratello pareva dello stesso parere: si tolse quel cerchio di metallo, gettandolo sul tavolo, sopra una mappa cosparsa di scritte e annotazioni.

< Allora… – si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi che brillavano – Raccontami tutto.>

Jon non si era realmente reso conto di quante cose fossero successe da quando era arrivato alla Barriera, ma scoprì di avere tante di quelle cose da raccontare che non era ancora arrivato a metà e già calava la notte. Ma Robb ascoltava con attenzione e quando entrò un uomo a riferirgli che sua madre lo attendeva per la cena, ebbe il suo bel da fare per non rispondere bruscamente.

< Fa aggiungere una sedia alla mia destra. Mio fratello cenerà al mio fianco, questa sera.>

*

Non era un banchetto come quelli che si davano spesso a Winterfell e decisamente meno sontuoso di quello che era stato imbastito per l’arrivo di re Robert Baratheon, ma per gli standard di Jon era comunque assai lussuoso. Per di più, era la prima volta che cenava al tavolo d’onore, con i grandi lord e cavalieri del Nord, invece che nei tavoli più distanti, destinati agli scudieri e ai bastardi.

Lady Catelyn non approvava la scelta del figlio, glielo si leggeva in faccia, ma Robb non ci prestò affatto attenzione, impegnato com’era a conversare amabilmente col suo fratellastro e con tutti i suoi alfieri. E, stando a quanto dicevano i commensali, non si era mai visto il giovane re così allegro da quando era cominciata la guerra.

Jon ascoltò con attenzione l’uomo chiamato Umber, che raccontava di come Vento grigio gli avesse staccato un po’ di falangi, quando aveva esitato a rispettare il primogenito di Eddard Stark. Nonostante tutto non sembrava averla presa male, anzi, dalle risate che si faceva pareva che la sua idea di comando corrispondesse proprio a far staccare parti del corpo dal proprio animaletto domestico.

La cosa che lo stupiva di più di quella tavolata era che nessuno lo trattava come il semplice bastardo che era sempre stato: all’iniziò pensò che fosse per non mancare di rispetto a Robb, che era così entusiasta di rivedere il fratellastro dopo tanto tempo, ma dopo un po’ si rese conto che non era quello il punto.

Quegli uomini non vedevano Jon il bastardo di Winterfell, ma un giovane Eddard Stark, dallo sguardo freddo e penetrante, di poche parole, leale fino alla morte e giusto nelle decisioni. Ne ebbe la conferma quando uno degli uomini, ormai completamente ubriaco, lo chiamò col nome del padre: un moto d’orgoglio gli sorse in petto, come non accadeva da tempo, probabilmente da quando era arrivato alla Barriera. Non era una soddisfazione da condividere con altri, ma sua e unicamente sua: una sensazione che credeva di aver completamente dimenticato.

Sul finire della serata, però, accadde qualcosa che gli rovinò completamente l’umore. Non l’aveva neanche sentito avvicinarsi, vuoi per il frastuono e il chiacchiericcio degli altri, vuoi perché aveva alzato un po’ troppo il gomito, ma la cosa gli diede immensamente fastidio, oltre a metterlo a disagio come se si fosse trovato solo al di là della Barriera. Una sensazione che non augurava al suo peggior nemico.

Ma Roose Bolton, perché così l’aveva sentito chiamare da un paio di altri commensali, era sgusciato tra le sedie silenzioso come un serpente ed era sbucato proprio alle spalle di re Robb, a meno di un metro da Jon. Il ragazzo lo osservò mentre appoggiava le mani sulla testiera della sedia e si chinava in avanti a bisbigliare qualcosa nell’orecchio del giovane condottiero: un moto di rabbia gli accecò per un attimo la vista, ma si controllò. Quell’uomo era pur sempre uno degli alfieri di suo fratello.

Non gli staccò comunque gli occhi di dosso: di quell’uomo non si fidava affatto, era una sensazione a pelle e lui era ormai abituato a seguire l’istinto. Gli aveva sempre portato fortuna. Sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena quando Bolton, la bocca ancora troppo vicina all’orecchio di Robb, sollevò lo sguardo su di lui: glaciale, quasi più delle terre del Nord. Al ragazzo tornarono in mente, tutte d’un tratto, le storie che la vecchia Nan raccontava sui Bolton. Deglutì: aveva sempre pensato che si trattasse più che altro di leggende o di racconti che si erano man mano radicate nella tradizione popolare, divenendo una sorta di luogo comune, eppure quegli occhi stava sgretolando lentamente ogni sua certezza. Occhi così potevano vedere un uomo scuoiato vivo senza battere ciglio o addirittura divertendosi. Jon aveva paura.

Non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a che quello sguardo di ghiaccio non lo lasciò andare e lui poté tornare a respirare normalmente. Suo fratello non si era accorto di nulla. La cena si concluse senza altri avvenimenti particolari, ma anche se ci fossero stati il guardiano della notte non sarebbe riuscito a concentrarsi su di essi: quell’uomo aveva scombussolato fin troppo i suoi pensieri.

Quando, nella tenda di Robb, concluse il racconto che aveva cominciato e consegnò al re del Nord la lettera di Mormont, il suo entusiasmo si era completamente spento. Voleva chiedere al fratellastro notizie sul suo alfiere, ma non trovava le parole giuste per esprimersi: non voleva mancare di rispetto alla sua autorità né dubitare della lealtà altrui.

Osservò in silenzio la faccia di Stark che si faceva sempre più torva man mano che leggeva la missiva. Quando infine ripiegò il messaggio, il suo volto era terreo.

< Ma è proprio vero? Estranei? Non-morti che camminano?>

< E uccidono.> replicò tetro Jon, mostrandogli la mano ustionata. Se ripensava alla notte in cui si era trovato quella creatura davanti gli tornavano i sudori freddi.

Robb si mise a camminare per la stanza, borbottando a bassa voce. < Se potessi vi darei cinquemila... diecimila uomini! Tutte le mie forze, pur di respingerli. Ma non posso voltare le spalle a Tywin Lannister, sarebbe un suicidio. E i miei uomini vogliono che io continui a combattere: non posso tirarmi indietro adesso né posso privare il mio esercito di bravi combattenti. Non ora almeno.>

A quelle parole Jon sentì il suo cuore infiammarsi: avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per combattere contro i Lannister al fianco del fratello. Qualsiasi cosa, ma non era possibile. Si costrinse a recuperare un tono formale.

< Il lord comandante sa bene in che condizioni ti trovi. Chiede solo che, una volta finita la guerra, tu non ti dimentichi dei guardiani della notte, come fece re Robert Baratheon.>

Lo sguardo di Robb era così intenso che quasi lo fece star male. < Non potrei mai dimenticarmi dei guardiani della notte. Mai.> La sua voce non lasciava dubbi sul perché. “Finché ci sarai tu tra loro, sarete sempre il primo dei miei pensieri”.

Jon arrossì leggermente nel realizzare cosa questo implicasse. Avrebbe voluto fare due passi avanti, colmare il vuoto che c’era tra lui e il fratellastro e rimanere abbracciati fino all’alba, fino a quando non avrebbe dovuto sellare nuovamente il cavallo e tornare indietro, al Nord. Perché nonostante tutto sarebbe tornato.

Stark sembrava aver letto nei suoi pensieri. < Quando ripartirai?> < Domani mattina, il prima possibile. Il lord comandante mi aspetta per la spedizione.> “E così anche i miei nuovi fratelli”. Robb annuì con aria stanca e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

< D’accordo. E’ meglio che tu vada a riposarti ora, ti aspetta un viaggio lungo.> Jon stava per obbedire docilmente, ma arrivato al limite della tenda si fermò.

< Robb?> Lo sguardo di suo fratello era perplesso. < Riguardo a Roose Bolton…> Il cambiamento sul volto del ragazzo fu immediato: un leggero rossore sulle guance, gli occhi che si facevano più duri, la mascella che si serrava automaticamente.

< Non ti piace.>

< Neanche un po’.>

< Non piace a molti. – Robb scosse le spalle – Ma mi serve. E’ astuto, conosce il gioco. Senza di lui avremmo un asso nella manica in meno e un avversario pericoloso in più.>

Si guardarono per qualche istante e Jon vide dietro gli occhi di suo fratello quell’insicurezza che aveva cercato di celare per tutta la sera: non era pronto ad essere re né a comandare eserciti. Il peso del comando lo stava schiacciando e lui soffriva, in silenzio, consapevole di non poter chiedere aiuto a nessuno.

< Speravo avessi uomini fidati al tuo fianco…> Non era un’accusa, Robb lo capì subito. Era solo la preoccupazione di un fratello costretto a restare lontano da lui.

< Se ci fossi tu al mio fianco, questa guerra sarebbe molto più facile da vincere.>

Jon abbassò lo sguardo, le guance in fiamme. Osservò Vento grigio dare una rapida leccata sul muso di Spettro; Robb non poteva sapere quanto ardentemente desiderasse restare lì con lui, combattere uno accanto all’altro, pronti a morire in nome del loro padre. Nel silenzio che si addensava sperò con tutte le sue forze che suo fratello parlasse, che gli dicesse che poteva disertare, che lui, il re, lo sollevava dalla pena di morte e gli permetteva di assisterlo nelle sue battaglie.

Sam avrebbe capito, il Vecchio orso sarebbe andato su tutte le furie, mastro Aemon avrebbe scosso il capo, ma lui sarebbe stato al fianco della sua unica, vera famiglia. Attese, ma quelle parole non vennero mai. Quando alzò lo sguardo, vide che gli occhi di Robb si erano fatti lucidi.

< E’ meglio che vada.> riuscì a biascicare, la voce resa roca dall’emozione. Stark annuì e fece per avanzare, ma si bloccò di colpo: non voleva rendere le cose più complicate di quante non fossero già.

< Salutami Bran, quando lo rivedrai.> aggiunse il bastardo e, con un’ultima occhiata al fratellastro, si voltò e uscì dalla tenda. Spettro si attardò un poco per ricambiare la leccata a Vento grigio e uscì trotterellando, il muso basso e gli occhi tristi.

Jon ne accarezzò il pelo mentre aspettava l’alba. Capiva cosa intendeva il lord comandante: non voleva più tornare indietro. Era così difficile voltare le spalle a quella realtà dopo averla assaggiata; si chiese come poteva lasciare Robb in balia di gente come quel Bolton e considerarsi un buon fratello. Probabilmente non poteva.

Fu la notte peggiore della sua esistenza, più lunga e sofferta che le prime alla Barriera, quando il gelo gli mordeva l’anima e non gli restava che lo spettro di suo padre nella memoria e il pelo caldo di Spettro a confortarlo. Ma la parte più difficile fu sellare il suo cavallo e mettersi in marcia senza scoccare una sola occhiata alle sue spalle. Un ululato lo informò che Vento grigio lo stava salutando.


	4. Not so broken, not so lonely

** 4\. Not so broken, not so lonely [Bran/Rickon] **

< Non voglio apparire impudente, mio lord, ma non riusciamo in alcun modo a controllare tuo fratello… nelle ultime settimane è diventato sempre più, come dire…>

< Selvaggio.> Gli doleva il cuore a dirlo, ma Bran sapeva che quel povero contadino che aveva davanti aveva perfettamente ragione: c’erano tante ragioni per cui Rickon era cresciuto privo di un’educazione ferrea, come quella di Robb e Bran stesso, ma questo non significava che poteva vagare per le terre del Nord e lasciare che Cagnaccio massacrasse i pochi animali d’allevamento delle fattorie nei dintorni. Non era accettabile, per il futuro lord protettore del Nord.

< Parlerò io con mio fratello. Ora puoi andare.>

Osservò con tristezza quell’uomo rozzo, senza tre dita della mano destra, mentre s’inchinava goffamente e usciva con il suo passo malfermo. Ecco a cosa era ridotto il grande Nord dopo la guerra: un cumulo di macerie e di uomini storpi. Bran per primo.

Accarezzò con aria assente il pelo di Estate, che come al solito non lasciava mai il suo fianco. Ce ne avevano messo di tempo per ricostruire Winterfell, tempo e sudore. Bran avrebbe voluto aiutare fisicamente ad erigere quelle torri che tanto amava scalare, ma purtroppo non era possibile. Meera gli aveva detto che il suo aiuto era ben più importante di quello di ogni altro uomo: da lui venivano gli ordini, come costruire e dove, in modo che nessuno potesse mai più espugnare la fortezza.

L’unica consolazione era che lui non era più il triste Bran Lo Spezzato, come lo chiamava un tempo il popolino. Adesso la sua gente preferiva chiamarlo Il Costruttore, come il suo famoso antenato; era ben poco rispetto alla sofferenza che aveva dovuto sopportare, ma era meglio di niente. Si sentiva un po’ meno inutile, quando lo chiamavano a quel modo.

Chiamò Hodor, l’unico che riusciva ancora a sollevarlo: per sua fortuna il giovane Stark aveva ereditato la corporatura sottile di sua madre, o spostarlo sarebbe stato un vero tormento. Hodor era grande e grosso, ma invecchiava anche lui.

Chiedendosi per quanto tempo ancora l’uomo sarebbe stato ancora in grado di muoverlo qua e là per Winterfell, il giovane si fece portare al parco degli dei. Quel luogo gli ricordava molte cose, tanti avvenimenti di un passato che sembrava remoto, ma che risaliva solo a pochi anni prima.

Ricordava quando Jojen gli aveva parlato del terzo occhio e si chiese se, col tempo, sarebbe riuscito a padroneggiare le sue visioni. Ricordava quando andava nel parco con suo padre e di come quel volto scolpito gli facesse paura, tanto da farlo scappare con la coda tra le gambe e andare a rifugiarsi sulla più alta torre di Winterfell. E poi le sue visite, sempre più assidue, dopo aver perso l’uso delle gambe, le sue preghiere agli dei, la sofferenza che sentiva in quei momenti.

Ora era passata e non gli pareva ancora vero. Altri problemi erano sopraggiunti, di natura decisamente più pratica: ricostruire la sua casa, far dimenticare al suo popolo gli orrori della guerra, mettere in riga il suo fratellino. Erano rimasti solo loro due, in quel posto. Sansa ormai si era trasferita permanentemente a Capo Tempesta, al fianco di Edric Storm, e Arya… a Bran venne da ridere al pensiero di quella selvaggia di sua sorella a corte, intenta a buttare nel fango tutti gli altezzosi cavalieri che osavano sfidarla nei tornei, mentre gli occhi blu di re Gendry Baratheon la osservavano con orgoglio.

Il destino aveva ironia, su questo non c’erano dubbi. E così era rimasto il giovane Brandon a vegliare sulle macerie del Nord e su quei tre nuovi corpi nella cripta di Winterfell: Eddard Stark, sua moglie Catelyn e il loro primogenito, Robert. Ogni tanto il ragazzo si faceva portare in quell’antro buio da Hodor, desideroso di imprimere nuovamente i loro volti nella memoria, per non dimenticarli. Meera lo accompagnava, silenziosa come un’ombra, rispettando con tatto il suo dolore.

Così come, con gioia, gli porgeva le lettere che suo fratello Jon mandava regolarmente dalla Barriera. Presto o tardi, prometteva spesso, sarebbe andato a trovarlo, ma per ora non era il momento: il Nord non si era ancora ripreso del tutto, così come i guardiani della notte avevano bisogno di un periodo di stabilità e attento controllo prima che potessero riprendere le attività di sempre. Per la visita del nuovo lord comandante avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

Restò immobile, senza fiatare, Estateal suo fianco, il muso appoggiato sul suo braccio. Non era la prima chiacchierata di quel genere che era costretto a fare, ma qualcosa gli diceva che non sarebbe stata neanche l’ultima: se Arya era una selvaggia, Rickon era un animale. Bran non sapeva chi dei due avesse influenzato l’altro, ma la somiglianza tra suo fratello e Cagnaccio era a dir poco inquietante.

Di lì a qualche giorno Winterfell avrebbe ospitato lady Selyse e la rappresentanza di Capo Tempesta, per ufficializzare il fidanzamento di Rickon Stark e Shireen Baratheon. Bran poteva solo immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se suo fratello non si fosse comportato a modo.

Un fruscio tra le foglie annunciò l’arrivo del più giovane della famiglia Stark: i suoi occhi erano blu scuro, attenti e diffidenti, i capelli scivolavano lungo le spalle in una massa di nodi e grovigli neri. L’ultima volta che qualcuno aveva osato provare ad avvicinare un paio di forbici a quella matassa si era trovato con un gran morso alla mano e non era certo del meta **-** lupo.

Quasi avesse percepito i suoi pensieri, Cagnaccio arruffò ancor di più la pelliccia, nera come l’inchiostro, e sfoderò una fila di denti dall’aria molto minacciosa: tra il basso ringhio che sgorgava dalla sua gola e gli occhi gialli spalancati, l’animale non aveva proprio un’aria amichevole. Nonostante questo, Estate alzò appena il muso nella sua direzione, fissò il fratello con una lunga occhiata penetrante e tornò ad appoggiarsi al braccio del suo padrone.

< Siediti, Rickon.> Dallo sguardo Bran sapeva che avrebbe preferito voltargli le spalle e tornare a cacciare, ma per una volta, con sua grande sorpresa, quel piccolo ribelle obbedì docilmente alla sua richiesta. Si avvicinò a passi lenti, calcolati, sovrastando il fratello. Un tempo questo gli avrebbe dato fastidio, ma oramai, e il Costruttore ne era felice, si era abituato. Per un attimo si ricordò di Tyrion Lannister, il Folletto: anche lui si era dovuto sentire così, per tutta la sua vita. Chissà dov’era in quel momento…

Il fratellino sbuffò, sbuffò così forte che Brandon sobbalzò un poco, immerso com’era nei suoi pensieri. Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia: avrebbe dovuto redarguirlo, di fronte agli dei non avrebbe dovuto presentarsi così, seduto a gambe incrociate, l’aria seccata di chi fa tutto controvoglia. Cagnaccio continuava a vagare tra gli alberi, in preda ad una foga tutta sua.

< Dei contadini mi hanno riferito che hai devastato il raccolto e le loro bestie. Di nuovo.>

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle con noncuranza. < E’ stato Cagnaccio.> rispose laconico, strappando dal terreno un filo d’erba e divertendosi a spezzettarlo. Brandon dovette trattenersi dal sospirare vistosamente; se avesse mantenuto l’uso delle gambe, probabilmente avrebbe cercato d’imporsi fisicamente, anche se Rickon era ormai molto più alto di lui. Un tempo l’avrebbe fatto, ma l’essere uno storpio l’aveva abituato ad agire con la testa, in primis.

< Non voglio ripetertelo a vita, Rickon. Devi imparare a comportarti in maniera civila, sia tu che Cagnaccio. Ti aspettano dei doveri importanti in futuro e devi essere in grado di far fronte a qualsiasi situazione.>

Bran si aspettava di tutto:che si alzasse e se ne andasse senza una parola, che sputasse in terra, che inveisse con le peggiori imprecazioni da osteria. Quello che non si aspettava era che rimanesse immobile, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, un’espressione quasi supplicante sul viso.

< Sono i tuoi doveri, non i miei.> replicò, la gola secca come se avesse attraversato l’intera regione del sud a piedi.

< No, Rickon. Il Nord ha bisogno di una dinastia, una dinastia che io non posso procurare.> Si era rassegnato da tempo all’idea di non avere figli: la caduta gli aveva portato via anche quella possibilità. Meera aveva tentato in tutti i modi di consolarlo e spesso, molto più spesso di quanto il ragazzo non avrebbe desiderato, gli proponeva di adottare un bambino, visto che non potevano averlo loro. Ma Meera non capiva gli uomini che Bran era chiamato a guidare: era gente attaccata alla tradizione, più vicino al sangue che al titolo. Che cosa poteva importar loro di uno Stark che era tale solo per cognome?

< Una volta che ti sarai sistemato con Shireen Baratheon e avrete figli, il comando passerà a te. Io ho solo il compito di ricostruire la nostra casa, ma gli uomini del Nord non accetterebbero mai uno storpio come loro comandante. Quello sarà il tuo ruolo.>

Questa volta Rickon sputò, con rabbia e risentimento, per terra. Non gli piaceva quello che era costretto a sentire, Bran lo sapeva. Ma non poteva farci niente.

< Non voglio fidanzarmi. Non voglio una ragazza che non ho neanche mai visto. E non voglio prendere il tuo posto.> Il suo tono era quasi petulante e per un attimo il maggiore credette di ritrovarsi davanti al suo fratellino di quattro anni, mentre urlava e scalciava perché sua madre tornasse a casa. Ma le sue urla e la sua rabbia erano stati completamente inutili.

< Non sarai da solo, te lo giuro. Ci sarò io al tuo fianco, ti aiuterò con i rapporti diplomatici, terrò la corrispondenza ufficiale. Ma tu devi essere il nuovo emblema del Nord, perché io non sono più in grado.>

Era odioso pronunciare quelle parole: dopo tutti quegli anni il ragazzo continuava a star male all’idea che non sarebbe mai e poi mai diventato un cavaliere. I suoi sogni si erano spezzati con le sue gambe e nessun terzo occhio o visione glieli avrebbe ridati indietro.

Un tocco leggero sul braccio lo costrinse a guardare il fratello: l’amarezza dei suoi pensieri doveva essere stata più che evidente se Rickon, quello che rifuggiva il contatto fisico in ogni maniera, stava cercando di consolarlo.

< Non serve che…> Non riuscì a concludere la frase, non con le braccia del suo fratellino attorno alle sue spalle, la sua vista oscurata da una nuvola di capelli neri. Ci mise qualche secondo per riprendersi dallo shock e, quando ci riuscì, ricambiò l’abbraccio che gli stava mozzando il fiato. Gli piaceva quel calore che Rickon gli trasmetteva, era così diverso dal contatto a cui era abituato, quello di Meera e di Hodor…

Appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla del minore, inspirando l’odore di muschio e di fumo. < Non riuscirò mai ad essere come te.> gli disse una voce strozzata dall’emozione. Bran non poté fare a meno di sorridere. < Non devi. Sii te stesso e andrà benissimo. Sei quello di cui il Nord ha bisogno.>

Rimasero lì fermi per qualche minuto, mentre Estate e Cagnaccio si lanciavano sguardi perplessi. Quando si separarono, Brandon accarezzò la chioma ribelle del fratello. < Ma, giusto per cominciare, direi che un taglio di capelli è d’obbligo.>

Scoppiò a ridere quando Rickon sputò nuovamente a terra, inveendo.

*

Quando la delegazione di Capo Tempesta giunse a Winterfell, trovò entrambi i fratelli ad aspettarla. Rickon era al fianco di Bran, capelli tagliati e abito buono addosso. Il maggiore lo osservò con orgoglio mentre faceva gli onori di casa e si sforzava di trovare le parole per intavolare un minimo di conversazione cortese.

Sarebbe stato un ottimo comandante, di questo ne era certo, e anche un buon marito, vista l’aria entusiasta di Shireen, nonostante la notevole differenza d’età. Sicuramente, comunque, sarebbe stato più adatto di quanto non sarebbe mai stato lui. Non fece tempo a sentire la tristezza saltargli addosso a quel pensiero, perché una mano calò sulla sua spalla, forte e rassicurante. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il suo fratellino, gli occhi blu che risplendevano di una strana luce. Sorrise. 

Con la mano di Rickon sulla sua spalla si sentiva un po’ meno storpio e un po’ più normale. Si chiese se i cantori avrebbero tramandato la loro storia parlando dei due fratelli Stark, del Costruttore e del Comandante. Scosse la testa: in fondo non importava. In fin dei conti, era felice anche così.


	5. A fish needs water to keep swimming

** 5\. A ** ** fish needs water to keep swimming [Hoster/Brynden] **

Catelyn sapeva che la nuova partenza di Brynden il Pesce Nero era solo l’esito dell’ennesimo litigio con suo padre, ma non osò dire nulla a sua sorella, neanche quando la piccola Lysa chiese con insistenza dove fosse finito il loro amato zio.

Rimase in silenzio, sulla cima della torre, a scrutare l’orizzonte: spesso aveva fatto così per suo padre, questa volta sarebbe toccato a suo zio. Ogni tanto Petyr veniva a trovarla, con Lysa sempre alle calcagna. Chiacchieravano del più e del meno, il ragazzo le raccontava tutte le notizie su Delta delle Acque, la maggior parte delle quali erano solo dicerie e voci malevoli. O, almeno, lo eranoper lei, ma da quanto diceva Petyr pareva che ognuna di quelle piccole informazioni potesse valere una fortuna.

La maggior parte del tempo, comunque, lo passava da sola a scrutare la terra e l’acqua sotto di lei. Era abituata ad attendere pazientemente e né la pioggia né il vento scoraggiavano la sua vedetta; tuttavia suo padre non era molto felice del suo passatempo. Cat lo capiva da quegli occhi infossati che si posavano su di lei mentre cenavano tutti assieme.

Il povero lord Hoster era ancora scosso dalla morte di sua moglie e il dolore mentale si ripercuoteva sul suo fisico: i capelli neri come l’inchiostro si stavano rapidamente tingendo di grigio e il suo sonno era costantemente disturbato da incubi e terribili pensieri. Per questa ragione, si era detta Catelyn, non l’avrebbe avvisato quando lo zio Brynden fosse stato in vista: l’ultima cosa che gli serviva era una preoccupazione in più.

No, lei aspettava lì tutti i giorni solo perché lo zio le mancava davvero tanto e non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciarlo dopo la sua partenza così improvvisa. E poi finalmente Lysa avrebbe smesso di chiederle dov’era andato.

Un giorno come tanti, con il sole che batteva a picco sulla testa dei malcapitati contadini e l’acqua che rifletteva i suoi raggi sulle mura della fortezza, Cat lo avvistò. Osservò felice mentre cavallo e cavaliere si facevano sempre più grandi e sempre più vicini. Quando ormai mancavano pochi minuti all’ingresso dello zio nel castello, la piccola scese di corsa le scale che portavano dalla torre al cortile. Ad ogni gradino si chiedeva come avrebbe reagito il lord suo padre nel vedersi ricomparire davanti il fratello.

*

Non era stato un viaggio particolarmente lungo, ma Brynden ne aveva sentito il bisogno impellente: aveva cercato di stare accanto a suo fratello dopo la dipartita della lady sua moglie, ma era stato completamente inutile. Ogni suo sforzo, ogni suo tentativo era stato malamente respinto da Hoster, che non voleva altro che essere lasciato solo per continuare a piangersi addosso.

Sperava che ora, ad un mese di distanza, qualcosa fosse cambiato. Non fu stupito quando, appena sceso da cavallo, sentì un paio di braccia esili abbracciarlo all’altezza della vita: sorrise e accarezzò piano la massa fluente di capelli di Catelyn Stark. Uguali a quelli di sua madre.

< Sono contenta che tu sia tornato, zio! Mi sei mancato!> Le sorrise, ma un’ombra rabbuiò il suo volto: “Dubito che tuo padre sarà felice del mio ritorno”. In quel momento vide anche Petyr e Lysa correre verso di lui e si preparò a una serie di abbracci mozzafiato da parte della minore delle sue figlie. Lanciò un’occhiata alla torre ove sapeva che suo fratello stava rispondendo alle lettere dei suoi alfieri. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora un po’.

*

Era bastato un mese e già si era dimenticato quanti fossero quei dannati scalini che era costretto a salire per vedere il lord di Delta delle Acque. Chissà, forse Hoster si ostinava ad isolarsi in quella torre per rendergli più complicata la vita; in fin dei conti c’erano infinite ragioni per le quali suo fratello non voleva assolutamente vederlo.

Imprecò a bassa voce mentre le gambe gli dolevano per lo sforzo, ma non si fermò finché non raggiunse l’ingresso. Ebbe il buon gusto di bussare, giusto per non indisporre fin da subito Hoster, e riprese fiato. Attese diversi secondi, lenti ed interminabili, prima che la risposta arrivasse. Ma quando entrò suo fratello gli dava le spalle, la testa appoggiata sul palmo, curvo e stanco mentre fissava il muro di fronte a sé.

Tutta la foga che generalmente caratterizzava il Pesce Nero si disperse nel guardare quella figura così fragile, così sofferente. E pensare che era uno dei lord più rispettati dei Sette Regni. Cosa avrebbero detto i suoi avversari se l’avessero visto in quelle condizioni? Cosa avrebbero fatto?

Brynden non poteva non immaginarsi Tywin Lannister, l’essere più spregevole che avesse mai calpestato la terra dei Sette Regni, mentre meticolosamente preparava un assalto ingiustificato a Delta delle Acque, deciso a mettere le sue luride mani su quella terra così fertile. Quell’uomo era una vipera, più che un leone, e il minore dei Tully non poteva sopportare l’idea che suo fratello si dimostrasse così debole di fronte ad un avversario così temibile.

< Sei tornato.> La voce suonava stanca, roca, proveniente da miglia e miglia di distanza. Eppure Hoster era a neanche tre metri da lui.

< Ne dubitavi?>

Se anche ne avesse dubitato, il volto di quell’uomo improvvisamente così vecchio non tradì alcuna emozione, alcun pensiero. Incoraggiato da quel silenzio, il più giovane proseguì imperterrito.

< Non potevo di certo lasciarti solo… le voci corrono, fratello. C’è chi afferma che il lutto ti ha indebolito, lasciando poco più di un’ombra del condottiero che eri un tempo. Qualcuno bisbiglia che sarebbe questo il momento buono per attaccarti, per strapparti possedimenti e ottenere il controllo di Delta delle Acque e, se devo essere sincero, uomini come Tywin Lannister non si farebbero problemi ad approfittare della situazione.>

Si fermò un istante per riprendere fiato: neanche si era accorto di come le parole fossero sgorgate d’impeto dalla sua bocca. Il volto del fratello era ancora una maschera di gesso.

< Quindi saresti tornato per… avvisarmi di queste cospirazioni contro di me e le mie terre.>

< Sono qui per aiutarti, fratello. Hai bisogno di un sostegno adesso, dato quanto è accaduto… permettimi di farlo.>

C’era un cipiglio di rimprovero nell’espressione del lord, ma l’uomo era evidentemente troppo stanco per replicare acidamente al proprio fratello e questo, al di là di tutto, irritava Brynden in una maniera indicibile.

< Anche se so che, dopo i recenti sviluppi, probabilmente avresti preferito non vedermi più.> aggiunse con un sorrisetto più o meno provocante, ma non ebbe l’effetto sperato: lo sguardo di suo fratello si fece più scuro che mai.

< Aiutarmi, dici? Sei uno sciocco, Brynden… non te ne rendi proprio conto, vero? C’era un modo per aiutarmi ed era quello di stringere un’alleanza con una famiglia forte, che ci avrebbe procurato spade e compagni in caso di guerra. Quella ragazza, che tu non hai neanche preso in considerazione, era il miglior partito di cui potessimo sperare di ottenere l’appoggio… una Redwyne, una gran dama, non una donnicciola qualsiasi.>

C’erano innumerevoli parole non dette in quel che diceva: Brynden sapeva che gli era costato tempo e tanta, tantissima fatica, specie dopo che la morte di lady Minisa l’aveva gettato in un baratro di dolore.

< Tu, invece… – proseguì il lord – tu hai rifiutato quella giovane e per cosa, poi? Per venir qui a proporti come mio galoppino?>

Brynden capiva che suo fratello avesse bisogno di sfogare la propria frustrazione su qualcuno, ma in quel momento non aveva tanta voglia di fungere da capro espiatorio per le turbe del lord. Scrollò le spalle, seccato.

< Non nutro alcun interesse per quella donna… né per nessun’altra.> La conclusione della frase non sfuggì al fratello, anche se il più giovane l’aveva pronunciata a bassa voce, quasi un mugugno indistinto.

Due occhi blu, stanchi e provati, corsero ad incontrare i suoi e Brynden capì troppo tardi di aver parlato eccessivamente. Cercò di sostenere il suo sguardo, ma non ci riuscì.

< Hoster… io…>

Voleva dirgli che aveva tutte le intenzioni di aiutarlo per quanto possibile, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per restare al suo fianco e supportarlo in ogni decisione, in ogni momento difficile. Non c’erano donne che potessero valere quanto la sua famiglia, quanto suo fratello: lui era un Tully e i suoi parenti venivano prima di ogni altra cosa. Ma Hoster si era ostinato a chiudere gli occhi di fronte all’evidenza, pur quando era palese che l’ombra che lo seguiva fedelmente, ma che rimaneva in disparte per non risultare invadente, altro non voleva che servirlo fino a che i Sette Dei non l’avessero reclamata nell’altro mondo.

Ma forse quella volta Brynden si era sbilanciato troppo. Forse quella volta Hoster aveva capito ciò che l’uomo non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di esprimere ad alta voce. Il minore cercò di riaggiustare il tiro, schiarendosi un poco la voce e cercando le parole più adatte, ma il lord di Delta delle Acque era di un altro avviso.

< Fratello, io voglio solo…>

< Fa’ silenzio.>

< Tu lo sai che io ti ho sempre…>

Ma quelle parole rimasero sospese nell’aria, congelate nel tempo e mai udite da orecchio umano. Risuonò invece come un colpo secco il pugno di ferro di Hoster Tully che si abbatteva contro il legno del tavolo per riacquistare il controllo della situazione.

< Non voglio sentirne parlare mai più, hai capito? Mai più.>

*

Una pioggia leggera aveva cominciato a scendere da un’ora appena e non accennava affatto a smettere; Cat era al riparo sotto il portico del cortile interno e fissava le mosse lente e stremate di suo zio mentre finiva di sistemare il proprio bagaglio e la sella del suo destriero.

Non voleva ripartire, era evidente, ma a volte non c’era altro da fare. A volte, e Catelyn lo sapeva, non c’erano alternative: restava solo da obbedire. La ragazzina si tirò su il cappuccio e si avvicinò alla figura dello zio, curvo sotto il peso delle sue preoccupazioni.

< Quando tornerai?>

Gli occhi di suo zio, generalmente di un blu brillante, erano più spenti del solito; la piccola non poteva sapere cosa passava per la mente dell’uomo, ma poteva intuirlo. Brynden invece aveva impresse a fuoco sulla pelle e nella memoria le parole di suo fratello.

“Vattene”

“Sei la pecora nera della famiglia”

Non una pecora, no, ma un pesce nero, per esser precisi. Perché Brynden si sentiva un vero Tully e, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe accaduta tra lui e suo fratello, lui avrebbe continuato ad essere un Tully.

Si sforzò di sorridere.

< Presto, piccola mia. Continua a guardare dalla torre e presto mi vedrai tornare.>


	6. A real bitch is tormenting you

** 6\. A ** ** real bitch is tormenting you [Theon/Asha] **

Theon entrò di gran carriera nelle sue stanze, almeno per quanto tutto il vino che aveva in corpo glielo permettesse. Vacillò pericolosamente e sbatté la porta, deciso a fare quanto più rumore possibile per sfogare la sua rabbia, ma il boato sommesso delle onde che si sfracellavano contro la pietra coprì anche quel suono.

“ Anche gli dei ce l’hanno con me” pensò amareggiato, ricordandosi poi che se Capelli bagnati fosse stato lì l’avrebbe redarguito aspramente: c’era un unico dio, il Dio Abissale, e avrebbe fatto bene a ricordarselo se voleva rimanere a Pyke e comandare gli uomini di ferro. Come avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi che lui non aveva alcuna voce in capitolo nelle decisioni di suo padre.

Il ricordo di tutte le umiliazioni di quella giornata gli fece girare la testa. Si sedette davanti al focolare, un misero tentativo di rendere più accogliente quell’umida, ammuffita stanza. Asha, era tutta colpa di Asha. Quella schifosissima strega l’aveva preso in giro fin dal primo momento, ingannandolo, illudendolo, ridicolizzandolo. Per un istante, un meraviglioso, fin troppo breve istante, si era sentito benvenuto in casa sua. Poi tutto era crollato.

Erano cambiate troppe cose da quel terribile giorno in cui era stato strappato via dalla sua amata Pyke, il primo impatto con Aeron gliel’aveva fatto capire fin troppo bene. Non riusciva a capire se era lui ad essere diverso da un tempo, ma non poteva essere: lui era un uomo di ferro, questo non poteva essere cambiato. Nelle vene gli scorreva il sangue dei conquistatori delle isole e lui era nato per quello: depredare, conquistare e prendere ciò che otteneva col ferro.

“Eppure tuo padre te l’ha detto, non sei più un uomo di ferro, non per lui almeno. Ciò che indossi l’hai comprato con l’oro, non con la spada. Mentre tua sorella viene trattata come un vero e proprio capitano, stimata e presa in considerazione nelle riunioni fondamentali. Tu ora non sei più nulla.”

Aveva una gran voglia di sfidare quella stronzetta di Asha a duello e dimostrare a tutti che non era un ragazzino viziato cresciuto tra i lupi, ma una vocina nella sua testa gli fece notare che probabilmente ci avrebbe rimesso lui qualche arto. Aveva ancora impresso nella memoria la velocità con cui sua sorella aveva afferrato al volo l’ascia, la forza con cui aveva spaccato in due il tagliere… gli veniva male al sol pensiero.

Non sapeva se il calore che gl’infiammava le guance fosse dovuto al vino, all’umiliazione o al ricordo di quant’era accaduto al banchetto, di come Asha l’avesse toccato senza alcun pudore né remora. La odiava, davvero, la odiava con tutto il cuore.

Lo colse un’improvvisa stanchezza e si lasciò andare con il capo contro lo schienale della sedia. Non capiva dove aveva sbagliato… erano anni che desiderava tornare a casa, anni che non vedeva l’ora di calpestare nuovamente quel terreno battuto dalle piogge e dalle maree, di annusare ancora una volta l’odore salmastro di quel luogo e sentirsi finalmente un uomo libero.

Ma qualcosa era andato storto, ne era sicuro, perché quella sensazione di malessere al pettosignificava che non era nel posto giusto. Dove sarebbe mai potuto andare? Come faceva a tornare veramente a casa se era già a casa?

Si passò una mano sul volto provato: forse un po’ di sonno gli avrebbe fatto bene. Si spogliò in fretta, sperando che sotto quelle coperte sdrucite il freddo e l’umidità di quella stanza si sarebbero sentiti molto meno, ma la sua speranza non fu assecondata.

La stanchezza era però tale che la sua mente non riuscì neanche a formulare l’ennesima imprecazione o lamentela che già Theon scivolava in un sonno pesante, da cui difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a svegliarsi di lì a breve.

C’era Asha, lì, in piedi nel centro della stanza e lo fissava con la sua aria strafottente. In una mano teneva un’ascia enorme e, a giudicare da come le sue dita si stringevano all’impugnatura, anche abbastanza pesante; nell’altra teneva un tagliere spezzato di netto in due.

< Tieni pure, fratellino! – fece lei lanciandoglielo sul letto e scoppiando in una risata cattiva – Nel caso ti venga fame questa notte.>

Theon scattò in piedi e cercò di sguainare la spada, ma solo in quel momento si accorse di non avere al suo fianco la sua fidata arma; non indossava neanche la veste da camera, ma uno di quei caldi vestiti che gli erano stati dati a Grande Inverno, che gli Stark gli avevano dato, e per la prima volta si rese conto di quanto il tessuto fosse pregiato, delle sottili rifiniture e dei particolari studiati di quegli abiti che all’apparenza erano così spartani.

“Comprati con l’oro, non col ferro.” Le parole di suo padre gli tornarono alla mente e si vergognò profondamente del suo stato; Asha, davanti a lui, rideva ancora. Spada o non spada, il ragazzo si scagliò in avanti, intenzionato a colpirla con tutte le sue forze, ma il volto di lei scomparve pochi secondi prima di essere colpito dal suo pugno.

Qualcosa lo colpì ad altezza del ginocchio e l’urto lo fece rovinare a terra come un sacco di patate; provò a tornare subito in piedi, ma qualcosa – o qualcuno – gli cadde sopra, intrappolandolo sul pavimento. A riconferma dei terrori di Theon, l’ascia era a pochi centimetri dal suo collo, più affilata che mai.

< Calma i bollenti spiriti, fratellino… non ne vale la pena. Non sei contento di essere tornato a casa?>

Se doveva essere sincero, no, non era affatto contento di essere tornato; avrebbe preferito tenere la bocca chiusa e non proporre a Robb Stark quella stupida, stupidissima idea di chiedere aiuto a Balon Greyjoy. Stava per aprir bocca e rispondere, ma qualcosa lo bloccò: del fiato caldo che gli batteva sul collo e una leggera e per niente sgradevole pressione sulla schiena.

Sentì delle mani fredde sfiorargli il collo, cominciare a slacciare molto lentamente i bottoni dei suoi abiti troppo lussuosi. Era la stessa, dannatasensazione che aveva provato al banchetto, ma non ebbe la forza di ribellarsi. Le labbra di Asha si posarono sul suo collo e lui non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro.

< Vedrai, fratellino… ci penserò io a farti sentire a casa.>

*

Il mattino seguente un Theon distrutto nella mente e nel corpo stava contemplando seriamente la possibilità di buttarsi giù dalla fortezza, contro gli scogli. Si era svegliato di soprassalto da quel terribile incubo – terribile e piacevole, sottolineava una vocina nella sua testa, ma lui preferiva ignorarla – e aveva passato il resto della nottata davanti al focolare, cercando di alimentare un minimo di fiamma con quella legna umida che faceva partire schiocchi e rumori all’improvviso.

Era stata la peggiore notte della sua vita, molto probabilmente, e si notava con chiarezza sul volto smunto e le occhiaie che quasi toccavano terra. Mentre il giovane si chiedeva se era più opportuno buttarsi di sotto o dare un’altra possibilità alla sua vita, una gioviale Asha gli passò accanto, la spada al fianco e l’aria fresca e riposata.

< Passata una bella nottata, fratellino?> gli chiese ironica, il sorriso tagliente addirittura più affilato del solito.

Theon rifletté tra sé e sé che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a far precipitare la sua dolce sorella contro gli scogli. E forse non ci avrebbe neanche messo tanto a convincersi della cosa.


End file.
